Escaping Death
by TheBoleynLegacy
Summary: When Bella Swan is the only witness of a horrible murder, she is in terrible danger. She is put under the Witness Protection Program and has to leave her loved ones and move to Forks. But is the danger really over?
1. Chapter 1

**an:) new story!! yay!! hope that you'll like it...had it for some time now, i had completely forgot about this story. Found it yesterday when i was going through my pre-calculus stuff (don't ask me how it got there) working on the second chapter as we speak...also i'm working on the next tip for Emmett's Guide to Survive High School, just give me some time. ohh and just 3 more days till i see The Maine!! YAY!!! -happy dance- ouch, i just hit myself with the table. story dedicated to my friend, Monkey...love you!!  
**

**disclaimer:( i don't own any Twilight characters or anything related to Twilight...boo.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 1:) _

It all happened very fast. One minute I was kicking myself for taking the night-shift at work, and the next minute I'm running for my life. I found myself hyperventilating in the dressing room.

_Think Bella, Think. What exactly did you see? _I forced my memory to repeat the event that now has me hiding in a store.

I had been taking a walk. I was frustrated, no matter how good the pay was, I wasn't cut out to work in a clothing store, I wasn't a sucker for fashion. Suddenly as I passed a dark alley I heard a woman scream. I couldn't help but get my pepper spray out, even though there was not much I could do with it. I ran where I heard the scream, there it was the image that will haunt my nightmares forever. A man, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and he was kissing, No! Biting a woman's neck. I could see the blood rushing out of her veins, but she wasn't alone. Another woman, her friend, took out a knife, but she was drunk and fell, cutting herself, I gasped and it was like my brain had turned off for a second. The man saw me but somehow he couldn't resist the smell of the blood, the same aroma that was making me dizzy. My legs acting for themselves started to run, even though I was running out of air, I didn't stop, I didn't even slow down. I was lucky that I was close to the store. I ran in and I don't know why but I went into the perfume department and poured half a bottle of perfume and rushed to the dressing room. I locked the door, but I still didn't felt safe.

_Was he after me? Did he follow me here? Was he going to kill me? _A million questions were rushing to my head and my insides screamed yes! To each one. I opened the door a little and looked around. He wasn't there. A stunning blonde girl got out of her dressing room. "Get her clothes and hide your scent." A voice said, I wasn't sure if the voice was real or if it was in my head, but I did what I was told. I walked to her dressing room and took her clothes. They looked expensive so I put four twenties on the chair, hoping that it was enough. I changed quickly and hid myself in a crowd that was leaving. I ran to my Volvo, paranoid, I checked the inside before getting in. You never know when the bad guy will hide on the backseat. I went over the speed limit but luck was on my side, I didn't pass any cops. That wouldn't have been good, my dad Charlie is the chief here in Phoenix and that would have been really bad for his reputation, not that his daughter being witness of a crime was very good. I spent the whole night driving, staying away from solitary and dark places. I stopped only once in a store to buy a coke and with my intolerance of caffeine it kept me awake the whole night.

I spent the whole night driving and ignoring the calls from my mother, knowing her I bet she was worried about me. She probably already send Charlie to look for me at the store. I just hope that the killer is already gone; I don't want Charlie near him. Around Morning when I was sure that the danger was past, my luck changed. A black van parked in front of my Volvo, blocking my car. Didn't they know how desperate I was to keep moving? If I stayed put in a place who knows what could happen to me? A man got out of the van. He was tall and well-build, his hair was short and he was dressed in casual clothes. He approached me. I rolled down my window, somehow I didn't felt threaten by this stranger.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he told me. I just nodded. "Come with me. You are in serious danger." I got out of my car. How did he know that I was running from someone? Am I in serious danger? I knew I was but I wasn't sure how bad it was. I followed the man to the van and got in.

"Here is the deal, Isabella. If you want to keep your mom and dad safe, you have 20 minutes to get whatever you need from your house. Don't tell your parents where you are going or what happen. We will wait until you are done." I couldn't believe what this man was telling me. Was killer that bad?

"What will happen to my mom and dad?" I asked. How in the world am I going to be able to pull this off? And how do they know so much about me?

"We will protect them. Nothing is going to harm them; of course they won't know that we are there. You probably have more questions; just wait until we reach a safe place to ask them."

We arrived at my house, my palms were sweating for what I was expected to do but I couldn't delay it any longer. I only had 19 minutes left.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been worried sick" I will miss my mother the most.

"I was with a friend. I decided to move in with her." I said. Maybe not the best lie but it was all I could think of. I got a suitcase from the closet and ran to my bedroom. There I started dumping everything my hands could grab.

"What? You can't leave now! Bella, what's wrong? You can't leave. At least wait until your father gets here" My mother had followed me into the room.

When I was finished putting everything in the suitcase I ran downstairs. My mother kept following me, begging me not to go. I checked my watch. Only 5 minutes left.

"I love you mom, but I'm 18. I want to be independent; I'm going to be fine. I'll call you when I'm settled." I wasn't sure about the last part; would they let me call my mom?

I hugged my mother, hoping that it won't be the last time I will see her. "I love you Bella, call me." She said. There was nothing she could do. She knew me, if I had my mind set on something there was nothing that could stop me.

I ran to the van and got in. "I want answers, now" I said.

"You'll get them. First, let's be clear. You are not Isabella Swan anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**an:) OME!!! i met The Maine!! especially JOHN OH! i was superduper happy!! XD it was as happy as Edward was when he finally married Bella!!! i was really really ecstatic!! i couldn't stop smiling! and i got to talk to John Oh for a good while!! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!!! jajaja XD sorry i love The Maine as much i love Twilight!!! and the concert was really awesome! :) ok chapter 2! here we know who the killer is!! yay!! **

**disclaimer:( i don't own the Twilight characters....but i'm too busy looking at my pics with John Oh to be sad XD**

**P.S. :) please review and let me know what you think about the story....thank you:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 :)

I could smell my new victim from far away. I slowly walked up to her and her friend. I decided to really enjoy this one, make her think it was her lucky night. "my name is James" I said, letting her enjoy my beauty, I didn't bother changing my name. I got closer to her. I could hear her heart beating faster and faster with each step I took, her scent invaded my lungs and it was mouthwatering. I couldn't resist, and I had so wanted to play with this one a little bit. I pressed my mouth to her neck, as if to kiss it but instead of my lips I pressed my teeth to her warm skin. She screamed; I could only imagine the pain she was going trough now. Her friend came to her rescue but was too weak to do anything against me, but I hoped for her to stay a little more. One wasn't going to satisfy my thirst. Another person came, just my luck! I was fine with two but I couldn't leave any witnesses. She had to die, such a shame; her smell was nicer. Maybe I could use this one as nourishment and just kill the drunken idiot. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. I didn't count with the idiot girl to take out a knife and cut herself. I couldn't resist, I went for her blood. The other girl started to run but she was not match for me, even better, let her try to hide; Makes the game more interesting. I was about to begin the hunt when I was attacked! I was thrown to the floor by oversize dogs. They were growling at me. I was outnumbered; I fled the scene. The brunette girl may have won some extra living minutes but no prey has ever escaped me. She wasn't going to be the first. Her scent was deep in my memories. I began the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**an:) yay!! an update...nothing to say except enjoy the story!! and a million thanks to my new amazing and awesome beta: pixidancer22!! you are awesome, but i'm pretty sure you already know that!!**

**disclaimer:) here is a pretty funny joke: i own Twilight! there, now stop laughing before you fall and hit your head with the floor.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I put the scissors next to the empty hair dye box, I look in the mirror and admired my new look. It took me a second to recognize the person staring back. Bella's long, brown hair was now replaced by Emma's black, shoulder-length hair. Still, even with the new look I didn't feel like another person, I still felt like me or the old me, Bella.

I walked out and just sat on the corner of my bed, my hands were covering my face. In the last forty-eight hours my life has been turned upside down. I was now in Forks, Washington, and hiding from a murderer that was most likely after me (that was all I was allowed to know.) Isabella Swan didn't existed anymore, from now on I was Emma Dashwood, (at least they led me choose my new name.) And finally I was to be with someone at all times, (Sam and Jacob, the persons that were watching out for me were really nice, but I felt weird having protection.) I was allowed to call home but the call had to be short and I could never reveal my whereabouts. I had just hanged up with my mother, she was the one who advised the new look, but still neither her voice nor advice help to cheer me up.

The bell rang, I jumped. I had to stop jumping at every little noise or I was going to drive myself insane. I mean, it's not like the killer was going to ring the doorbell. But then again, I don't know the killer, he may ring the doorbell, in some sick game…_Oh my God Bella (now Emma) stop it! You are safe! There is nothing to worry about!_ I couldn't convince myself.

I walked to the door and saw who it was before opening. Jacob was standing outside smiling like always. How someone stays happy all the time, I still don't know. Doesn't he have any worries or does anything make him sad? I wanted to know but I felt that it was rude to ask.

"Hi Jacob!" I said. To my surprise, I found myself smiling.

"Hello Emma. I like the new look. You look really nice" he said. "I heard that you got a new job, I came to congratulate you on your independency"

"Jacob, I've been working since I was sixteen and there is nothing else to do in this little town." I said, hoping my last comment hadn't offended him.

"I agree, Forks can be a little quiet, but to cheer you up I have a little surprise for you…"

"You shouldn't have" I said. With one hand, he grabbed my arm and placed his free one over my eyes. "Don't let me fall!" I said half jokingly. He laughed but tightened his grip. A few steps further and we stopped. He let go of me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a big, rusty truck in front of me.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

_You got to be kidding me! After driving a perfect and cute Volvo, I was expected to be driving this?_ I missed my car very much.

"I can't accept this. Its' too much." I said. _Please don't make me accept this._

"It's nothing, Emma. My dad had it in the garage. I just had to change the motor, now you can move more freely." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

That was true, and I couldn't deny that. At least I knew that this car wouldn't stand out here, almost everyone had cars like this one.

"Thank you Jacob." I said, giving him a hug, which he was more than happy to return.

"You are more than welcome, Emma" he said.

I ended the hug. "Can you do me a favor? Call me Bella, just this once, please?" I begged.

"I really shouldn't. You know that it will just make you adapting more difficult." he said.

I pressed on. "Please? Just once, I miss being me."

"Don't be stupid, you are still you, just with a different name….and haircut."

I sighed. "I just need to hear it; I won't ask again…it will make me feel at home." I insisted.

"Bella. There, happy? "He said.

"Very. Thank you" I said, hugging him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_an:) yay! another chappie!! nothing to say except 18 more days till i see The Morning Light and Every Avenue...i have already seen TML and met them but this is my first time to see Every Avenue :) i hope i meet them! wish me luck XD_**

**_ohhhh a million, scratch that...a billion thanks to my beta pixidancer22, you are AWESOME!!! _**

**_disclaimer:( you know i don't own Twilight, why do you make me say it?!?! its depressing!!! _**

* * *

Chapter 4 :)

(JAMES' POV)

"Where is she?" I asked. My patience was running low.

"I don't know! I told you that! NOW, LET ME GO!!" I had this girl by the neck, yet she showed no fear, something that I found admirable.

"I heard you talking about her, Bella, I think you said her name is," I said as I removed my iron grip from her neck. She fixed her hair back, exposing her neck.

"Yeah, her name is Bella, but she hasn't show up for work in weeks. Not like she ever took fashion seriously." I could tell that this girl disliked Bella. Maybe I could use that. I needed a partner in this, someone to help me with this hunt. I think this girl could be perfect….and she was really pretty.

"What's your name?" I asked her, taking a step towards her. She didn't move back.

"Victoria. What are you doing?"

I was so close now, I could feel her pulse. I traced her neck with my thumb and before she could react, before she could say anything…I sank my teeth into her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**_an:) yay! two chappies in one day!!! uhh uhh and this one includes "We Change, We Wait" by The Maine!! have i mention that i love them?? ohh and that i met them? yep yep!! i love them!! and had to include them here :) yay me!!_**

**_disclaimer:( hmmm surprisely i'm not sad to say that i don't own Twilight but it hurts soooo much to say that i don't own The Maine...maybe one pain blocks the other :(_**

* * *

Chapter 5 ;)

(BELLA'S POV)

"_I am on my own, but it's nice to see you came alone._

_And this might sound wrong,_

_But I can only tell you through a song._

_And I will take my time,_

_Cause it's the only thing that's on my side._

_And this can't be real,_

_Tell me do you ever feel?"_

I brought a cigarette up to my mouth. This time I only coughed a little, I was still getting used to them. The Maine's song sounded full blast on my ears, this was all I needed to relax. The cigarette was there just because this was the only way I could get a 15 minutes break, not a, 15 minutes I-really-need-to-listen-to-The Maine-or-else-I'm-gonna-seriously-hurt-Mike break. In addition, I decided to smoke because Mike said that he hated smokers and the minute he said that, I decided that I was a good time to start my nicotine addiction.

_"And baby I'm not lost,_

_I'm just a little confused on what to do._

_And it's all on me,_

_Ohh it's not you, why can't you see?_

_I've been changing. You're still waiting on me._

_I'll never let go._

_You said I'll never grow up._

_Who are you now? Who are you now?_

_This shit is so played out."_

I closed my eyes and let the music fill my head and pushed out the unwanted memories. Mike was seriously getting on my nerves! Those stupid love notes I found every morning on my locker, the numerous times he had tried to touch me, but today…today he went over the limit! He tried to kiss me! Ugh, I'm never ever working in the back of the store with him again! I'm really considering murder.

"Emma!" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I opened my eyes and my heart gave a little jump. I turned off my iPod and stared at the figure coming at me. _Talk about the devil, and the devil shall appear._ I know that it was immature and maybe possibly rude, but I brought back the cigarette up to my lips and blew the smoke all over Mike's face. He started coughing. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Hi Mike. Sorry, I didn't see you there" I said.

"Don't worry about it…I just came here to tell you that I finished organizing the inventory so you don't have to worry about it when you finish your break." Ok, these kind gestures made me feel a little guilty…maybe I don't want to kill Mike anymore…just maybe break his arm or something? "So, I was thinking, maybe you'll like to go out with me…on a date? I know I said that I don't date smokers but I feel like you and I should be together. Don't you feel it too?" He was coming closer now, I couldn't believe this! Was he going to kiss me? His face was getting closer….yep; he was going to kiss me. What is the easiest way to dump a body?

"I thought you had a girlfriend, Mike. That girl…Jessica. What about _her_?" I said. He stopped and took a few steps back. He was quiet for a few minutes. Maybe he finally had gotten my point.

"I get it now" he finally said in a triumphant voice.

"Do you?" I asked, waiting to hear his wild idea.

"You are jealous! That's why you've been so distant…but let me assure you, there is nothing between me and Jessica"

I'm going to slap him! No, I'm going to punch him…better yet, don't I have a screw driver somewhere in my truck? I'll beat him to death!

"Emma, I need you to help me organizing the tents….well, you are almost done with your cigarette, finish it and come help me." Mike's mom said. She was a secret smoker so she understood my, "need for a smoke".

"No, it's ok. I can go right now" I threw the cigarette on the floor and put my foot over it.

"Thank you so much Emma, you can go back to your break when you are done." She said, while I came into the store.

I sat on the last aisle, where the tents were, and started organizing. I had my music on again and it was doing a pretty good job keeping me calm and my killing-Mike-thoughts under control. Suddenly I felt a gentle breeze as if someone or something was standing behind me…I felt-- threatened. It was a weird feeling of survival, like if I should stand up and run, like my life was in danger. I felt the person getting closer; he was almost touching my hair. I didn't turn around, I didn't even move. My heart stop, and just as it came, with a gentle breeze, the feeling went away. I turned around and didn't find anyone standing behind me, I even walked to the aisles around the one I was….there was no one near me.

"_Am I going crazy?" _I asked myself.

"_Nope, but then again talking to yourself is not a sign of mental stability." _

* * *

**_LINK TO THE SONG IN MY PROFILE :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_an:) JUST 20 MORE DAYS TILL I SEE THE MAINE!!! YAY ME!!!_**

**_disclaimer: i don't own Twilight but i don't care (for now) cuz i'm gonna see John Ohh and most likely hug him!! yay!!! XD_**

* * *

Chapter 6  
(Alice's POV)

My brothers and I walked into the Newton's store.  
"Alice! Welcome!!" I was acknowledged by Mrs. Newton; she was always happy to see me. Could it because I always spend much more than I should? Hmmm nope, I'm pretty sure it's because I'm so lovable and have a great personality.

"Hello Mrs. Newton, have the new hiking boots arrived?" Last time I was here, I ordered the most perfect hiking boots, not that I need them but they go with my new hunting outfit.

"Yes, and we have new tents if you want to check them," she said.

"Edward, can you check them for me? Please? I want to check my boots. Ohh and take Emmett," I said.

Edward looked bored, and Emmett will make things interesting. He always does.

"Alice, I think I can pick a tent by myself," he said.

"Fine, but I have to approve it before we buy it!" I said. Edward walked to the aisle while Emmett checked some bear repellent can; he took his eyes off the product to look at me.

"Who in their right mind would want to keep the bears away?" He said so low only vampire ears could hear it. I giggled.

"People who don't want to get attacked by a bear," I replied.

"But that's the fun part," he said. But before I could answer that, my eyes glazed over and I wasn't seeing Emmett anymore. I was looking at Edward and that girl I saw at the store in Phoenix; what was she doing here? But right now that wasn't important. Edward was about to attack her. What was wrong with him? It looked like he wasn't thinking like himself.

"Alice! Alice!" Emmett's voice brought me back. I whispered to him what I saw and in vampire speed he went to get Edward. In a second he was dragging him to the car. "Where did your brother go?" Mrs. Newton said, coming back from the back of the store with my boots. I paid her.

"Esme called, she said that needs us back at home." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I hope it's nothing bad," she said.

"I hope so too," I said. I thanked her for the boots and walked out. Edward and Emmett were waiting for me in the car. Edward seemed like himself again.  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said as soon as I got in.

_You were going to kill her Edward, _I thought.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He repeated.

"Leave him alone, Alice." Emmett said turning on the radio.

"_You are gonna need a body bag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done, there will be nothing left of you,  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight.  
Face down in a parking lot._

Emmett started chuckling and singing along. Edward stormed out of the car and ran to the house.

"Ohh come on! It's a good song and you know it!" Emmett yelled after him. I got my phone out and dialed Carlisle's number; I hope that he can solve this.

* * *

**_link for the song on my profile! it's an awesome song by an awesome band: "Body Bag" by Hit The Lights_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_an:) another chappie!! yep yep!! a gazillion thanks to my awesome beta reader pixidancer22! who has the best beta in the world? i do! my beta is the best in the world, its true...my beta is better than yours let's sing together in harmony!! (hahahahahaha XD (no offense to other's people betas)) in other random note: I'M GONNA SEE ARTIST VS POET ON SUNDAY!! yay me!!!! don't you think is weird that i always seem to update when i have an awesome concert to go? hmmm something to think about._**

**_enjoy the chappie!! ;)_**

**_disclaimer: me: ohhhhh Emmett!!  
Emmett: you don't own me or my family or anything related to Twilight...  
me: yeah yeah i know but i have a question for you.  
Emmett: shoot  
me: did you read How to Become a Vampire in Six Easy Lessons?  
Emmett: no, i was changed by Carlisle after Rosalie...  
me: yeah yeah i know the story...damn! it doesn't work then, i bought the stupid book for nothing!_**

* * *

Chapter 7:)

Somehow I have found myself hiding behind the counter of Angela's bookstore. I didn't have to work today, and instead of just staying at home I told myself to go and look for some new reading material. Angela and I had become really good friends in my short time here…well, she was Emma's friends but I think she would like Bella too, I mean we are the same person! Just with different hair and style…I want to think that Jacob is right. But I still have a problem with the whole Bella and Emma thing…am I Bella or Emma? Well, right now I'm Emma. Or am I? Do I ever stop being Bella? Ugh. Headache. One thing is certain: both Bella and Emma despise Mike. Not only do I have to be with him at work but is he following me too? Or is it that I'm just paranoid since last week? I keep telling myself that it was probably Mike leaving the back door open or the air conditioner was acting up…I was trying to find a reasonable solution but I couldn't come up with anything that made sense.

_Since that night, things haven't made much sense…and apparently they are just gonna keep getting weirder…_

_Thanks for the heads up_

_"_Emma?" Dammit! Mike found me.

"Ohhh hi Mike!! I'm just here checking out _How to Become a Vampire in Six Easy Lessons_ " I grabbed the first book I saw but this actually looks kind of cool, I think I'll buy it.

"So, any plans for Saturday?" _Quit trying to ask me out Mike!! It's never going to happen!_

"Sorry Mike I'm busy," I said. _Yeah, I'm busy trying to stay away from you, which has become a full time job. _"But we can have some fun now if you are up to it?" _I just had a wonderful idea._ "Just wait here!" I didn't give him a chance to accept or decline, this opportunity was just too good to pass.

"Angela, quick, do you have that big gray tape?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back, I was using it…" I didn't let her finish her sentence. I ran to the back and got the tape and put it in my jacket's pocket. This is going to be so good.

I went to look for Mike and I found him exactly where I left him.

"Come, follow me" I said, and I led him to the boy's restroom. He couldn't be so clueless as to not know what "my intentions" were yet I don't think he was smart enough to know my real plan.

I locked the door, and then I opened a stall and threw him in it. "Sit there and close your eyes." Was it just me or did I sound kinky and perverted instead of sexy? Maybe because I had never tried to do this, he did what I said. At least he was obedient…like a pet.

"This is going to so much fun" I was saying while I was tying his hands and feet with the tape, then I covered his mouth.

"I forgot something; I'll be right back" I told him once I was done. I locked the room and once I was out I started laughing...at least I was able to hold the giggling and snickering during the process.

"Are you aware that you were in the boy's bathroom?" Someone said.

"Huh?" I couldn't come up with a better answer; standing right in front of me was a really gorgeous guy! Like drop dead gorgeous! I kept staring at him trying to decide what was the best part of him…maybe his golden eyes or his lips.

"You were coming out of the boys' bathroom" he said.

"Uhhh was I? I mean I lost my contacts and I couldn't see…" I said and I touched the door," I should have known when I didn't feel the dress, boys don't wear skirts."

"No we don't…usually. But sometimes there is the occasional bet and you…forget about it." He said smiling.

"Yeah, so are you going in there? Because I don't think you should."

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because it's locked" I said pointing out the obvious.

"I can always find Angela and tell her to unlock it" he said.

_Note to self: ask Angela for any information about this guy. _"But you really don't want to do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't?" He asked.

"No you don't. You are too lazy to go look for Angela and ask her for a key" I said as a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"You've only known me for two seconds and can already tell that about me? I wonder what you can discover if we spent more time together" he said.

"Probably that you are a psychopath that preys on woman in dark alleys…you have the word killer written all over your face." I said trying to make a joke but he clearly didn't like it. He got all serious and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Uhhh nothing, I was joking…I have clearly spent too much time watching Criminal Minds" I said, trying for us to go back to our flirty mood but the moment was ruined.

"Edward!!" Jessica Stanley said. Ugh! If this was another boy she was interested in then she better not see me talking to him. I don't need another reason for her to hate me, she was already giving me enough hell because of Mike…but I think I would actually fight for this one. At this moment Edward turned around, I glanced at Angela and saw her putting a bowl of cookies and as the sugar junkie I was, I ran off to get some.

"Angela, what do you know about Edward aka the hottie I was talking to?" I said grabbing several cookies.

"Edward Cullen. I'm surprised he was talking so nonchalantly to you. He and his family are very kept to themselves. Jessica keeps trying to get him to ask her out but he always finds a way around her game. Sometimes I think he knows what she is thinking." Angela said.

"Maybe she is really predictable" I suggested.

"Maybe…anyways when do you plan to let Mike out?"

"Ohh so you guessed my plan?" I said smiling. "I don't know when can you?"

"I don't really want to get involved in that…"

"You already are…you knew what I was doing and didn't say anything that makes you an accomplice! And if you don't help me I'll unleash my full puppy face on you" I said jokingly.

She laughed. "I'll let him out when it's time to close."

"Thanks!" I said getting more cookies.

* * *

Angela led Mike out while I was on the back helping getting books out of the boxes. She told me that he asked for me and didn't look discouraged or even mad! He just told her that he'll see me tomorrow at work. So I guess that didn't work. I helped Angela close the shop and walked her to her car. After she left I realized how that it had been a bad idea, now I had to walk alone to my car which was in the middle of the dark parking lot. I walked towards it and halfway through, I felt someone following me.

"Hello precious" a voice said.

A flashback of the killer passed through my mind. It was so real that I could smell the girl's blood. _He found me_ I thought. I was paralyzed. I didn't want to turn around and face death.

"Don't be so rude sweetheart" another voice said.

I made myself turned around and I found four guys staring at me with malicious smirks.

"Leave me alone" I said, trying to sound tougher than I actually felt.

"Don't be like that baby" the first guy said and walked toward me. I grabbed him by his wrist and brought his nose to my knee. I'm pretty sure I broke it.

"You bitch!" He yelled, hiding his nose with his hands.

I raised my fists "What did you expect? I hope it hurts, you bastard!"

"That's ok, I like them feisty" the third guy said. He hadn't got to close when I landed a punch. He staggered, probably didn't thought I could hit, but he just got madder and he tackled me to the ground. My head hit the cement pretty hard, my vision became blurry but I could hear his friends laughing and cheering.

His body was heavy and his breath smelled like beer. I found a rock and hit him with it but he didn't move.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel him anymore. _Dammit I'm dead!! The bastard killed me! _I thought.

"Are you ok?" A voice said. The weirdest thing is that I think I have heard that voice before somewhere.

"Fine" I said, trying to stand up, but she didn't let me.

"Try to stay down. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Am I bleeding?" I asked, feeling my head with my hand.

"No, you are not, but you may have a concussion" she said. I stood up and saw that the person beside me was a small girl with short hair and standing in front of us, with is back to me was none other than Edward Cullen.

"That was some punch you threw" she said smiling.

"My dad taught me" I said not taking my eyes off Edward. Why hasn't he turned around or even say anything?

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?" She asked me.

"No thanks. I'm Emma by the way." I'm tired of not knowing people's names.

"Alice. Sorry we had to meet like this" she said.

I smiled at her. "It's late, I better get home." _Fine Edward, if you don't want to talk to me its fine! Go to hell!!_

"Maybe we should give you a ride…I'm not sure you should drive" Alice said, concern filling her voice. Wow, I just met her and she worries?

"No thank you, I'm capable of driving." I said back confidently.

"Let me walk you to your car" Edward finally said. His voice sounded different but I didn't think too much about it. It wasn't until we reached my car that I saw the other vehicle, Edward drives a Volvo? My statement of him going to hell still stands.

"Try to be careful" he said opening my car's door.

"Ohh yes because I love being rescued" I said irritated. "And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, because you were doing such a great job when I arrived" he said.

Now I was really pissed off. "So what? You think of yourself as a knight in shining armor whose only mission in life is saving damsels? Let me tell you something, this damsel can deal with her own distress." I said.

"You could at least say thank you," he said.

I got into my car and slammed the door "I didn't ask for your help!" I yelled.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Does that really matter? If you knew what they were thinking you would have asked for my help!"

I sighed. "I don't _need _you! I don't need someone to protect me. If you knew what I've been through then you would be sure that I can take care of myself!" I all but screamed. We stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. I started the car.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" He asked.

"No."

"You're stubborn." He accused.

"Yep."

"Let me at least follow you home to make sure you get there safe."

"Knock yourself out." I waited until he got into his car. I didn't check if he was really following me. I just focused on driving home, even when I was on my porch I didn't look back. I was looking for my keys when he appeared.

"Have a good night," Edward said. I jumped. So he had been following me.

"Ohh yeah, you too." I said "And thank you…I guess?"

He smiled. "That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

"Just take the thanks and be happy" I said, trying to sound annoyed but I was smiling too. He chuckled and walked to his car. I got inside and immediately went to bed.

* * *

I didn't know I was able to dance like this, and where did this black dress came from? I found myself in a little black, on shoulder cocktail dress with my brown wavy hair down. This can't be right; especially since I would never wear such high heels. When the music started, I realized that it was a tango…I can't dance to this. But surprisingly my body know what it was doing! I was trapped in something that reminded me of Shakira's Objection video.

Then I saw him! Edward! What was he doing here? He didn't say anything. He grabbed me by my waist and started dancing with me! I stopped thinking at that moment and just let myself get lost in the dance.

When he turned me around I fell out of bed, hitting myself with the wooden floor. I realized that it had been a dream. Disappointed, I gathered myself of the floor and thought of the time when I was ten and my mom told me that nightmares couldn't hurt me; right now I had to disagree. I rubbed the spot where I felt a bruise coming and wished that I could tell my mom how wrong she was, dreams can certainly hurt you and worst of all, give you bruises.

* * *

**_video and dress in my profile :)  
_****_also..if you have nothing better to do and you feel like reading something completely pointless, why don't you read "THIS IS THE END" in PinkVampireSkittle's profile. we wrote it when we were sleep deprived and high on sugar and it's about our favorite band THE MAINE...so please and thank you! ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_an:) hello! another chappie!! yay!!! nothing to say except enjoy! :) ohhh well, there is one thing to add, if you don't mind, i entered a contest and if you can pretty please vote for my story "I Wanna Love You"? the story is inspired by a song of The Maine and i really really love the band and i want to win :P (no need to hide it, i want to win) so please and thank you!!! hehehehe ;)_**

_**disclaimer: Emmett: say it...**_**_  
__me: i don't wanna!!!_  
_Emmett: you have to!!_  
_me: you can't make me!!!_  
_Emmett: -sigh- you don't Twilight or any of the characters and_  
_me: NOOOOOOOO!!! Emmett! don't say it!_  
_Emmett:...and you don't own The Maine._  
_me: i hope you are happy...you just broke my heart :(_  
_Emmett: i can live with that :)_**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

I debated the idea of quitting work. What was the point of it? I had enough money to survive in Forks for a while. I mean, it's not like I was planning to stay here for forever. Oh, and I could always tell mom to sell the Volvo and send me the money…but then what was I going to do during the day? I promised myself that I would just shoot myself if I ever start to watch soap operas; besides it took me three years to raise enough money to buy my precious Volvo and the whole idea of someone else driving it was just downright depressing.

_Stupid Edward Cullen. How come he gets to drive a Volvo? It's not fair that he parades himself around town in my dream car! What makes him so special? _I laughed at these thoughts. This town was making me so pathetic and childish.

I got ready for work. I think I prefer my killing-Mike-thoughts over staying here and sulk about my poor, poor car, all alone, parked eternally inside my parent's garage thoughts.

I walked outside and took a long look at my red truck. Yes, I appreciated the effort of Jacob of getting me a car, but I really, really, _really _miss my car. There I said it! I miss my car! I miss my car! I miss my car!

_Stop it Bella!! We have bigger things to worry about! _I told myself…I so need new friends; I was talking to myself way too much. It can't be good.

I tried to start my struck but the stupid thing wasn't working.

"Need a ride?" a voice said.

_Why me? Why is it that when I'm thinking about someone that don't want to see, this person appears? What is it about me that people don't seem to want to leave me alone? Do I have a sign that says "Please bother me!"?_

"Apparently" I said trying to start the car.

Nothing.

"Come on, I'll take you" Edward said opening the car door.

"What are you doing here?" this should have been my first line.

"I came to see how you were doing" he said. Damn! That was a normal answer.

"_Stalker." _I thought.

"_More like concerned citizen" _the voice in my head said.

"_Why do you always have to disagree with me?"_

"_Maybe you are the one disagreeing with me…"_

"_So I'm disagreeing with myself? That doesn't make any sense!"_

"_And arguing with yourself does?"_

"Emma?" Edward's voice stopped the argument.

"Huh?" I said trying to sound casual.

"I asked you how you were doing" he said, staring at me.

"I'm fine…good, good. Everything's good" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah" I got into his car. Ok, Bella deep breaths…don't think about your car…just focus on something else.

Edward started the car, I hold back tears. My old car sounded the same way.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

"Can we listen to some music?" I reached for the radio. I didn't even ask what CD he had. I just needed something to distract me. I was really surprised when the music started to play.

"_Oh this suggestion may be a bit suggestive,  
but I've had it on my mind all night.  
And you're intensive but you're dying for attention,  
Girl, it takes you just to feel alright._

_It isn't real if it's just one night.  
I'm trying real hard,  
Oh just be real with me."_

"You like The Maine?" I said almost shouting. I never in a million years I would have thought that. I was almost laughing.

He cursed under his breath. I was having the impression that I always said the wrong thing when I'm with him. "I had told Alice not to leave her CD's when she uses my car"

"Alice likes The Maine? I think I had just found my new best friend" I said half-jokingly.

He smiled. "If you love shopping, so has she"

I shrugged. It's always comes downs to shopping doesn't it? Moments likes these makes me regret all the time I spent with Charlie…I should have hung out with Renee more.

We both stayed silent until we arrived to the shop; unfortunately Mike greeted us.

"Cullen." Mike said bitterly.

"Newton." Edward responded with the same acidic tone.

"Monaco!" I said trying to be funny. They both stared at me. "What? You were both shouting names, I wanted to join the game" _not to mention trying to cut the so awkward moment._

"Emma, you are late. I was worried" Mike said.

"Car problems" I answered. "Edward was nice enough to give me a ride."

"Hooray for Cullen saving the day" didn't know Mike could be sarcastic…huh.

"Go back to the shop Mike, really he just did me a favor." Why am I explaining myself to him? Maybe I should really just quit…before I fell so badly for Mike I end up going on a date with him.

"Monaco?" Edward asked when Mike left.

"Tell Alice to explain it, she should know…" I said smiling.

"And what time should I pick you up?"

"You don't…" wait, before I tell him not to, I'm about to quit my job, I can't just say _ohh yeah Mike I'm done, I quit can you please take me home? _It's just better to accept Edward's invitation. "I'm done by 5:15" I said.

"I'll be here" he said before driving off.

* * *

Work was interesting…for a lack of a better word. Let's just say that Mike didn't take "this is my final day" thing really good and now he won't leave me alone! I somehow made it worse! I was smoking outside waiting for Edward. I better stop smoking, I'm afraid I'll become really addicted. I was so relieved when I saw the familiar Volvo coming. Alice and Edward got out the car so did another boy, I thought population in Forks wasn't that high…hahahaha city joke.

"Hello, Emma!" Alice said. "This is our bother Emmett"

"Also known as Capitan Awesome" Emmett said a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Nobody calls you that Emmett" Edward quickly added.

"I would call you that or anything you want if you can get Mike to leave me alone" did I sound desperate? Good, because I am.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Really?" his smile became bigger. I have a feeling I shouldn't have said that…

"Is that why you smoke?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "But it's not working! Right now I would try about anything for him to leave me alone!"

"I think I can help with that" Edward said. Then he pushed to him, wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me. This wasn't something I expected but I can't complain, the kiss was sweet yet I felt some kind of rush, like the ones you feel when you are doing something extreme or dangerous. Edward broke the kiss a moment too soon.

"Mike was looking so I thought if he sees me kissing you he'll the wrong idea and back off" he explained.

"Wow…huh? Ohh yeah, great idea. Is he looking again?" I said.

I heard Emmett and Alice laugh. I think I just made a fool of myself…and just for a kiss.

_A really great kiss…_

_I know!!!_

_Ohh we're agreeing on something!_

_Don't get use to it._

_Don't ruin the moment…._

"Emma?" Edward said.

"I think you broke her Edward! Wow, are you really that bad of a kisser?" Emmett said laughing.

"If he was a bad kisser, she wouldn't have wanted to kiss him again" Alice defended.

"Emma?" Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out…so do you think Mike will leave me alone?" I asked hopeful.

"Most likely" He answered.

"Great! What do I owe you for this great favor?" I really wasn't expecting for him to ask me for anything in return.

"How about a date?" he answered smiling.

_A date? Damn…ok. How bad could it be? _

_

* * *

_

**_an#2: hehehehe sorry, i forgot to mention that Monaco is Jared's last name (guitarist from The Maine) ;) silly me, forgetting something as important as that...ohh and the song is "Undressing The Words" by The Maine (what can i say? i love them) link in my profile ;) ohhhh and just a little reminder: please vote for my story "I Wanna Love You" in the Inspiration is Key Contest. Please and thank you ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**an:) hello!! hehe much time since i last updated, but like i told my awesome beta, pixidancer22 my english teacher is a sicko who should b thrown into a pit of angry llamas for the offense of giving me too much homework :P not much has happened, i found a new favorite show which ended in just one season (why ohh why Demons had to end?!?!) and i got over my addiction with John Ohh (hehehe just kidding...don't believe that one) ohhh sooo enjoy!**_

**_disclaimer: me: EMMETTTTTTTTT i missed you!  
Emmett: ohhh it's you not owner of Twilight, where have you been?  
me: doing homework :(  
Emmett: ohhh are you done with it?  
me: nope, i'm just ignoring it for a while :)  
Emmett: ahhh so you had been paying attention to my tips :P  
me: yep yep  
Emmett: i knew there was a reason why i liked you...._**

* * *

Chapter 9

(James' POV)

I found her. I'm not going to deny that she made the game fun. She almost escaped me but I finally found her.

This Bella girl may have bought herself a few more days to live, but she had to know that I was going to win in the end. I'm so close to victory…hmmm but I really don't want the game to end yet; I'm starting to think that she'll make a good companion. She has to have something, a special ability that helped her survive this long. Nobody is that lucky.

"Laurent thinks he found where she lives" Victoria says interrupting my thoughts.

Ahh Laurent, my old friend, he has decided to join me in this pursuit, but he knows the rules: he can help look, but at the end, the girl is mine.

We walk to what seems to be a carnival (I wonder whose idea was it to make this close to the forest) whoever he is; they made it extremely useful for me. I just have to wait for the girl to show up…and she will, after all, what else can she do is this pathetically small town?

* * *

**_AN#2;) my friend PinkVampireSkittle had a contest to promote her new story and i just want to say: _**

**_CONGRATS TO EMILYTHEUNIQUE!! as the awesome winner she is going to appear in the next Emmett's Guide to Survive High School tip!! yay for her!! you should read her stories too :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**an:) hello!!! just watching Shadow Hal with my sister. the movie is sooooooo hilarious!! hahahahahaha :D  
billion thanks to my awesome beta reader: pixiedancer22 :)**_

_**disclaimmer: me: OMJ! OMJ! OMJ! ALICE!!  
Patty: calm down Angie.  
Alice: hi! Emmett told me to tell you that you don't own Twilight or anything related to it.  
****me: HELLO!! OMJ! OMJ!! OMJ!! HI ALICE!!!!  
Patty: hi Alice.  
Alice: is she ok?  
Patty: yeah....she just ate chocolate.  
Alice: ohhh  
me: PINK CUPCAKES WILL RULE THE WORLD!! buahahahahaha**_

* * *

Chapter 10

(Bella's POV)

I don't how this date could have possibly gotten any worse, but it did. I mean, I get it if you want to kill me, but did you had to destroy my new phone? I just bought it today! Take my life, but not my phone…ok, I take that back, that was a bad thing to say, especially when you are staring death in the face.

It's kind of stupid how I got into this situation. I was_ finally_ starting to enjoy myself at the carnival with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. The date was going better than I had ever expected. Edward and I ended up having a lot in common.

So then me, being the genius that I am, had to wander around trying to look for signal. And then somehow along the way, I walked into the woods in my attempt to get more bars in my phone. Worse, didn't I pay attention to where I was heading and got lost. I'm such an idiot!

_Save the pity party for later. We've got to think of something! _

_Didn't you see how fast he got here? Clearly, I can't outrun him._

_Let me think of something _

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Buy time._

"So, why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you? I don't even know you!" I said.

My soon to be killer just laughed. "I'm helping a friend. He's been looking around for you everywhere. I'm not supposed to touch you, but you smell so delicious". He said.

I gulped. "Well, did you have to destroy my phone? If that was a scary tactic, you could have just done the fast running thing again."

His hands were suddenly on my neck. I could feel his finger going up and down. "So you really don't know? I assumed you knew what the boy is."

That was really confusing. Great! Not only I'm going to die but first I'm being tortured with riddles.

"Either explain yourself, or leave me alone" I said, trying to sound brave.

He took one long look at me. "Can't you guess it Bella?"

Now, he knows my name? This just gets weirder by the second. "I won't ask how you know my name, but I think it's only fair that I know yours."

"You want to know my name?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

He removed his hand off my throat, walked a step away from me and took a little bow.

"My name is Laurent," he said.

_Have you thought of something? I'm running out of topics for conversation._

_The only thing I can think of is running._

_I thought we had established that._

_Still, try it! NOW!_

I don't think he had finished introducing himself when I suddenly turned around and started running; at least that was my intention. I hadn't taken but two steps by the time he was already in front of me.

"That was really very rude of you, Bella," he said before he slapped me. I wasn't expecting the strength of the hit to be much, but it sent me straight to the ground. He grabbed me by my jacket's collar.

"Do I have to teach you manners before killing you?" he asked.

"What are you?" I couldn't control my voice, so the question came out almost as a scream.

He moved closer and whispered in my ear; "Vampire".

I hadn't have time to process the word before I felt an impact coming from the side. Whatever it was, it made Laurent let go of me and sent me straight to the ground once again.

I was a bit disoriented at first, but it was the sound of a growl that made me look up. Edward and Emmett were in front of Laurent. Every time Laurent tried to run, Emmett would block him. Then, out of nowhere, Alice came in and ripped Laurent's head off.

_Run Bella Run!_

_I can't…_

_MOVE NOW!!_

I wanted to, but it seemed as if my brain and my legs weren't connecting. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening; but I just couldn't move.

_Stop being such a pathetic little girl. I mean it Bella, run!_

It was like something inside me snapped. Like my internal voice somehow had slapped me. I glanced over to the fight; Emmett was holding something and throwing it into a pile. It took me a minute to realize that it was Laurent's arm.

"Emma?" Alice said. I jumped, in a blink of an eye she was right next to me. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head.

"We need a lighter," Emmett yelled.

Alice reached into my pocket and threw Emmett my lighter.

"Emma, everything is going to be ok. Please don't be scared." Alice continued.

"He broke…" I started saying. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"What? Emma, please tell me, where does it hurt?" he was almost pleading.

I pouted. "He broke my phone." I pointed at the broken pieces.

He sighed. Alice let out a small giggle. "That's all he broke?" he asked.

"Well, I'll probably get a bruised where he slapped me and my ego is shattered" I said, leaning on Alice. "Take me home?" I pleaded.

They looked at each other. "You're not scared?" Emmett asked, handing me my lighter.

I shook my head. "But after today, I'm going to need a mental health day" I answered.

"But he told you. We heard him say it" Emmett said.

I stood up at once. "What else did you hear?" I asked, a little panicked.

"Not much, _Bella_," Edward said.

I froze. "I guess we both have things to explain." He continued.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Bella. That's the name he called you, wasn't it? Who are you?" Edward said.

"What are _you_?" There was no way I was going to answer first.

"I asked first," he replied.

"My question is more important," I fired back.

Alice and Emmett were watching our little exchange, their heads moving back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Why are you asking? He told you."

"I want to hear it from you," I said.

He took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire," he said.

_What now? _The voice in my head asked.

_We take it from here._


	11. Chapter 11

**an:) hello! It's been a while since I last updated but I'll try to do it more often. Ohhh you may have noticed a few chances on the account: I decided to share this account with my best friend but don't worry all my stories will still be here :D **

**sooooo I have officially survived my first year of college! Here is what I learned this past semester:  
****1. Jason Dean is the awesomest person ever!  
2.****If you bother your friend tru msm saying how awesome Jason is you'll get virtually slap.  
3.****If you bother your friend saying how awesome Jason is you will get literally slap.  
4.****Your teacher doesn't care about how awesome you think Jason is.  
5.****When your teacher tells you to use your time wisely, he doesn't mean use that time to write a poem about Jason, and he doesn't think it's funny when you ask him how your poem sounds.  
6.****And finally, "Jason Dean is better than Edward Cullen" is not a good argumentative topic (according to your teacher.) **

**Disclaimer: The best thing about listening to "Adorable" by Artist vs Poet while writing is that I don't care that I have to say that I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 11

(Bella's POV)

I was often told that it was impolite not to listen when someone is talking to you. Does that apply to the voice in my head? It was hard to concentrate on my conversation with Jacob while the voice was reproaching me.

"_You are just going to trust him? You can't just jump into a relationship with Edward!" _

"_I'm not jumping into anything. We talked, we understand each other; we are just trying to see where this lead to."_

"_You can't trust him!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Something is not right. He's hiding something."_

"_Leave me alone."_

"Earth to Emma" Jacob said. We've been working on my truck for over an hour, I was about to give up hope on that thing.

"Yes…I mean no" I said, trying not to show that I wasn't paying attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob said laughing.

"I don't know," I said laughing with him. "Was that a better answer?"

"No. I don't know what you are talking about but what I'm talking about is that I'm done repairing your truck."

"Ohhh, thank you? What was wrong with it?" I was trying to keep the conversation with Jacob going. The more I talked to Jacob, the easier it was to ignore the voice in my head.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked a little skeptical.

"No…I just really need to be somewhere else right now, but I'm freaking out because I don't think this is a good idea. It's just that things are moving too fast and I think that the voice is right. Maybe he is hiding something and I can't trust him because he is really good at hiding things, so maybe he _is _hiding something, or maybe I'm just being paranoid?" I just rambled on and on, only stopping to catch my breath.

Jacob just stood there. I wish he would stop me before I said something I shouldn't.

"Who are we talking about? Please tell me it is not Mike Newton." Really? After all the rambling is that all he has to say?

"No! I have better taste than that."

"So who?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen" I answered in a whisper.

He snorted. "Cullen? Are you kidding me?"

"What? Why?"

"You should stop seeing him. He's not right for you"

"What? Why?" I repeated.

"He's dangerous. You should stay away from him."

"_Ha! So you see: I'm right."_

"_No you are not!" _

"_Can you please not interrupt me while I'm talking to Jacob?"_

"_I'm not saying anything."_

"_Yes, you are!"_

"_Ohh, grow up Bella."_

"_I have no reason to doubt Edward."_

"_You can't trust him! You _just_ met him!"_

_He has saved me twice!" _I felt that I had to defend Edward. I had to be sure that I was not making a mistake, even if that meant arguing with myself.

_We still don't know how he knew that you needed saving._ didn't have an answer for that.

"_Luck?"_

"_Stop being so naïve! He's is still keeping secrets."_

"_You don't know that!"_

"_I'm getting tired of you Bella. This situation would be a lot different if I was running things. It was your stupidity that got us into this mess. In the end I'll find a way to get rid of you!"_

The voice in my head went quiet. I know that maybe it was for the best, but that last threat sent chills down my spine. Maybe I really should go back to Phoenix before this place destroys what's left of my sanity.

"I have to go Jacob, I promised Edward I would meet his family today" I said.

"You can't! I won't let you go into that house!" He growled at me.

"Don't. I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, pushing him and getting into the truck. I waved goodbye while he just stood there. Today was definitely not my day.

On my way over, I tried to concentrate on the things I was planning to do later on in the day, like buying a new phone and mailing a post card to my mom with the number. I didn't want to focus on the fact that I was on my way to a household full of vampires.

I parked close to the house and just walked quickly to the door. I didn't have time to admire the house; if they were waiting for me, it seemed rude to keep them waiting so I could look at the residence.

I hadn't even knocked when Alice answered the door.

"Bella!" she said happily. I took it as a good sign. "We've been waiting for you, they thought you wouldn't show up, but of course I knew that you were going to."

"How could you be so sure?" I asked. She ignored me. Maybe the voice was right. They were keeping secrets.

She walked me to the end of the stairs where two people were waiting. They kept looking up stairs, like if they were expecting something to happen.

"Jasper, this is Bella" Alice introduced me to the boy first.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled. "Hello." I answered. Ok, this wasn't so bad.

"Rosalie, this is Bella," Alice continued with the introductions.

"So you are the one going out with Edward? Tell me, how desperate can you be?" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Either you are desperate, or you are after something else. What is it? Money?" She continued.

"Rosalie!" a voice scolded her behind my back.

"Bella, this is our mother Esme" Alice said. I turned around to find a woman smiling at me.

Before I could say hello; before Rosalie could responds a loud BOOM was heard coming from upstairs, followed by someone screaming and another BOOM. They ran for the window and I heard Edward yelled his brother's name.

In the next second, Edward was next to me. "I'm sorry about the truck" he said giving me a quick kiss. "I'll deal with you later" he told Rosalie before taking off.

I walked to the window to see what he was talking about. Looking outside the window I couldn't believe my eyes. My truck had a big hole one the roof and the tires were flatten. Well,there go my plans.

"We'll pay for it" Alice said.

"Why? I think we did her a favor," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually the truck was a friend's. I don't know how to explain that to him."

"Tell him and idiot landed on it" Jasper said.

"I don't think he will believe me"

"We'll have it fixed before you have to give it back" Esme volunteered.

I frowned. "Thank you for the offer but I kinda needed to run some errands today."

"We'll take you" Alice said, taking Jasper's hand.

I was about to object but she continued. "It's ok; I had to go to town anyways."

Alice went to look for the keys to Edward's car; she handed the keys to Jasper. "It's better if we take Edward's car," she told me.

With Jasper behind the wheel, we were in Port Angeles in record time. I was glad when we stopped, I was not used to such fast driving.

"I don't feel very good" I said opening the door and taking a deep breath.

"Just take deep breaths. I think is better if you just stay here for a moment." Alice said.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Jasper. He handed me his phone and the car keys to lock when I was ready to join them. They went into the store.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I placed Jasper's phone in my pocket and look up and I was shocked for a minute.

"Victoria? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" she said.

I got out of the car. "Why?"

"Because, I asked her to" I recognized that voice. Fear washed through me. He had found me.

"Hello, Bella" he said.

I didn't have time to react before he grabbed me and pushed me inside the car; both he and Victoria got inside. He started the car and we drove away.

I tried to control my breathing and I wondered how long it would take Jasper and Alice to realize that the car was gone. Would they think that I took it? It took me a moment to remember that I still had Jasper's phone.

I hope he has Edward on speed dial.


	12. Chapter 12

**an:) hello! It's been a while since I last updated but I'll try to do it more often. Ohhh you may have noticed a few chances on the account: I decided to share this account with my best friend but don't worry all my stories will still be here :D **

**sooooo I have officially survived my first year of college! Here is what I learned this past semester:  
1. ****Jason Dean is the awesomest person ever!  
2. ****If you bother your friend tru msm saying how awesome Jason is you'll get virtually slap.  
3. ****If you bother your friend saying how awesome Jason is you will get literally slap.  
4. ****Your teacher doesn't care about how awesome you think Jason is.  
5. ****When your teacher tells you to use your time wisely, he doesn't mean use that time to write a poem about Jason, and he doesn't think it's funny when you ask him how your poem sounds.  
6. ****And finally, "Jason Dean is better than Edward Cullen" is not a good argumentative topic (according to your teacher.) **

**Disclaimer: The best thing about listening to "Adorable" by Artist vs Poet while writing is that I don't care that I have to say that I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 12

(Bella POV)

The car is crowded. Why can't Edward have a bigger car? Although, I don't think there is a car big enough to hold two vampires and a hostage. I can't breathe, let alone think. Is it really sick of me to miss the voice inside my head? I need help.

My hand would slip to my pocket every five minutes and hold Jasper's phone. I'm thinking I only have one chance, so who should I call? Edward? How about Jacob? He said he'll protect me but I don't think he can help me get out of this situation. I have an idea; I hope it works.

"Excuse me? I need to go to the restroom" I say. Two pair of red eyes scans me through the mirror. I decided to continue. "I'm human and I really, really need a restroom break."

"Shut up," Victoria said without turning her head. The guy doesn't say anything.

I roll my eyes. "Don't tell me to shut up, you are obviously not calling the shots here…you don't get to tell me what to do!" Whoa. Where is this coming from?

Victoria turns around and gives me a murderous grin. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart," she said.

"If he lets you, of course" I challenge. I have no idea where this bravery is coming from; I want to stay quiet, not say anything else, but I don't feel in control of my lips.

"Just wait and see" Victoria threatens.

I try to just leave it as that, not say anything back, but my body has other plans. I sit straight and position myself right in the back of the guy. He had been silent during our little exchange, but I think I see a calculating smiled pass his lips.

"Whatever" I say. "So, about that bathroom break…I really need it" I direct myself to only the guy.

He stays quiet. "I'm not kidding. Stop the car now!" my tone is demanding.

He stops at a little convenience store and gets out of the car before I do.

"If you try to escape…" he warns me.

"Yeah, yeah" I interrupt him. "I can go alone" I state as soon as I see Victoria getting out of the car. "What are you so unsure of your amazing vampire powers that you think I can escape?" I tell her.

_Please, please stop_…I tell myself. For a moment I think the voice in my head is going to snap back, but the only sound is my pleadings. It is like I am possessed and I can only watch what the person in charge of my body is doing.

Victoria snarls. "Uhhh, I'm so scared" I say.

"You should be, Bella" she says.

"Emma" I correct her without thinking.

She says nothing. "I don't care what you call yourself. Don't take long"

I walk into the bathroom and slam the door. I open the faucet and let the water run.

I don't have time to look for Edward's number. I just hold the number two key. The phone rang once.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice is loud and clear.

"Shhhhhh" I say in a whisper. "I'm being kidnapped."

"Ohhh, yes we know. Apparently the mutts are aware of the situation too" he says. I don't get what he means by that, but I don't feel like asking to him to explain himself.

"Give me the phone Emmett" I hear Edward yell.

"She called me not you! So wait your turn" Emmett says.

"I'm in charge of her, give me the phone" I hear Jacob's voice. What is he doing there?

"I don't care whose phone this is! All I'm asking is for help!" I almost yell. Oops! That does it. Victoria breaks down the door and takes away the phone, slamming it into the wall.

"You're going to have to pay for that" I say, pointing at the phone and at the door.

She growls and grabs my wrists. "Who did you call?"

She is hurting me, I can feel it, but whatever is controlling me doesn't let my body flinch. "I don't have to tell you."

She drags me to the car.

"Victoria, what's with the harsh treatment?" the guy asks her.

"I caught her on her phone, James" she says. It is like she is proud of herself.

Victoria lets go of my wrists and James gets closer. I see her smug face; I bet she is thinking that he is going to hurt me for tricking him. For a second I think so too; but instead he hunches and hides his face in my neck. He takes a deep breath.

"I can't seem to forget that smell" James says sweetly. I hold my breath.

I take a step back. "What do you want?" I ask.

James smiles. "Haven't you figured out already, my dear Bella?"

I shake my head.

"I want you" he says.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. :) sorry for the no updates :( the semester is coming to an end so I'll really try to pick up my writing. No promises though, I'm going to have a busy Christmas break, I'm transferring to another university and I'm super excited! :D **

**Much thanks to my awesome beta pixidancer22! :)**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own anything…sorry no sarcastic or witty comment right now but I'll think of something for the next one :p**

* * *

Chapter 13 :)

(Jasper's POV)

All of the years I've known Edward, I've never seen him this angry, well, except when Emmett drove the Volvo into to the bottom of the lake (but even then it was nothing compared to level of angriness).

My eyes followed him while he paced from the living room to the front door; every ten seconds or so, catching him glare at the wolves sitting outside the house.

After about a minute or so, he took a deep breath and sat down in the farthest chair from the door. "It's open," he said before the bell rang.

It was impossible to ignore Jacob when he came in muttering, "Stupid mind-reading bloodsucker" under his breath. Coming to a stop, he stood in front of the whole family, holding his palms up in stance of caution and defense. "I'm not here to argue or put blame on anyone, even though it's your fault," he said, staring at Edward. My brother started to say something most likely in his own defense, but he was stopped. "Let me talk! And don't be so rude! You would think that someone so old would have better manners." Emmett started laughing but quickly stopped after receiving a glare from Edward.

"I think," Jacob started saying, Emmett looked as he was about to make a comment but Carlisle stopped him before he could get a single word out. "And keep in mind, now, that this took a lot of consideration, that instead of blaming each other that we should work together to find Emma".

"Bella" Edward contributed.

"Emma…Bella. We can call her "the-girl-you-let-the-bad-vampire-kidnap," if you want. You get the point," Jacob replied.

"Jokes aside, we accept your offer, Jacob" Carlisle said after a long silence.

Edward nodded; I could feel how irritated he was, and I honestly think that he would gladly hand Emmett a hammer to destroy his beloved piano, than have to rely on the teenage wolves. But he would never turned down a suggestion from Carlisle.

"Good. Now that we are all on the same page, I just have one question," Jacob said.

"Please ask," Carlisle responded.

Jacob pointed at my wife, "What is the little one doing?" Alice had been trying to use her talent to try and see where James was taking Bella, but much to her avail; she kept getting black spots in her visions.

Alice opened her eyes and stared at Jacob as if she had barely noticed that he was in the room. "Jacob, is any of your pack close to Emma's whereabouts?" We were used to Alice asking random questions, so I was expecting for Jacob to be surprised by her inquiry, but he simply nodded.

"He expects all kinds of weird things from us" Edward explained.

Jacob just shrugged. "Two of our guys found the car and are following them. We are waiting for them to stop somewhere with less witnesses."

I was amazed with his response. I had always thought of them as the impulse and reckless kind, which often times caused Alice most of her frustration. "Can you tell them to back away? They are blocking my view!"

"What? NO! I'm not going to tell them to get lost; they are our only chance to get to Emma!" I didn't liked Jacob's tone, he sounded as if Alice had asked him something completely absurd! Since when are the wolves a more competent than us? If Emma does get rescued, it will be because of Alice, not the stupid dogs. I could feel the tension rising in the room. Edward and Alice started arguing with Jacob about removing his friends and letting Alice do her job. Jacob, of course, was being stubborn and Emmett, of course, joined the scream match by yelling how only Captain Awesome could save the day.

"Can you try to see around the wolves Alice?" Esme intervened before the argument could escalate to something worse.

Alice shook her head. "The closer they get, the less I can see!" I'm sure that Esme was not expecting for Alice to tell her yes, but she was clearly just looking for an alternative we could all agree with.

I could feel Edward getting impatient, so I decided that it was time to help my brother. "Jacob, you asked for our help, so it would be very kind of you if you would actually let us help." Like always, I have to be the voice of reason. "It may be that our methods seem a little weird, but they are effective. If you could remove your pack for two minutes to let my wife look out for Emma's location, we could rescue her before James gets a chance to hurt her."

Jacob hesitated for a few seconds, "How would that help?"

"I would be able to see where James is heading, we could meet him there and rescue Bella" Alice answered.

"Fine" he said, before going outside. We heard as he asked one of the wolves to tell the other ones to keep their distance; he returned a few minutes later.

"Thank you" Alice said before she closed her eyes and continued her search. The room fell into an awkward silence; we were all waiting for Alice to find the girl so we could jump into action. Meanwhile, we had nothing to say to each other or so I thought.

"I wished Alice had never helped that girl" Rosalie murmured. We all turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked before any of us could.

Rosalie took a deep breath. "We met her while shopping in Phoenix; Alice saw her running from the vampire and told her to steal my clothes! Can you believe that? We tried to look for her after that but she was gone."

"I can't believe that you knew who she was and you didn't say anything!" I was about to tell Edward that that probably wasn't the main point of the story, but I was interrupted by Alice.

"I got it!" she said before running outside the house, the rest of us following closely behind her, all forgetting about Rosalie's anecdote. "We have to hurry if we want her to remain human"

"What do you mean? What's James plan with Emma?" Jacob asked as we were getting in the cars.

"Obviously he is going to bite her, moron!" Emmett blurted out.

Alice didn't answered, she just keep muttering "We have to hurry. We have to hurry" which let me to believe that Emma's chances weren't very good. Let's hope that we make it on time to save her.


End file.
